Sweet on the streets, demon in the sheets
by ironhawkofmishchief
Summary: Tony gets something unexpected when two gods come to his home demanding him in bed. thunderfrostiron pairing, tony/loki, thor/loki, thor/tony/loki threesome, orgasm denial, dirty talk. (Unbeta read, really need a beta so forewarn, it has parts that don't flow be forgiving!)
1. Chapter 1

Description: Tony gets something unexpected when two gods show up at his door, demanding to have their way with him.

A/N: First I disclaim that I do not own loki thor or tony or marvel and make no profits from this. If I did, why would I be bringing you only written smut? Second, this came from a head cannon I read on tumblr and just had to try and write it out so I hope you like it!

"You want what?" Tony was nearly in hysterics as he sipped on his scotch in the laboratory of his mansion. Just five minutes earlier, Thor and Loki had showed up in his home unannounced. Tony had had no idea they had let Loki loose though how Thor explained it, he couldn't go anywhere alone and someone had to always be with him as part of his release. Thor seemed to be the one who was always with his brother.

"We would like you, man of iron in our bed." Thor said again, serious as he had thought Tony hadn't heard right. This made Tony howl again as Loki was looking more and more pissed off at him. "In your bed eh, big boy? You know who I am yes? The biggest playboy of all of New York and here you are wanting me to sleep with men?" Tony didn't bring up the fact in college, while high on many things he had had some flings with men, but he was going to leave that little part out. Plus those flings he was on top and he somehow knew neither of these men bottomed.

Thor was looking a bit like sad, kicked puppy while Loki paced, hissing quietly under his breath. "You are attractive man of iron. Loki picked you out himself, and it is not uncommon for those of Jotunheim and Asgard to pick more than one lover. My father back in the day had a male lover before he died in glorious battle and made his way to Valhalla." Thor said with a shrug. Tony seemed to giggle nervously as he took another drink his eyes watching them both. "Reindeer picked me? Why me?" Before Thor could answer, Loki bellowed out, "ENOUGH!" He growled his green eyes seemed to be glowing as he pushed forward and picked up Tony, pressing him against the nearest wall.

"That big oaf has said multiple times that we want, you for us sake, we want you! Now you need to shut those lips and get to work." With that, Loki lip locked the now quite shocked Tony who didn't know what else to do but kiss the god back. Loki's lips were oddly cool and it was soothing. They were baby soft and he couldn't help but moan just slightly when he felt the tongue of Loki's snake into his mouth for a taste. Loki seemed to like the taste of the scotch because his breath hitched as he pressed the human closer to the wall.

Thor watched on, licking his lips gently. He was glad to see his brother take charge, and on top of that Tony seemed to be enjoying the kiss that Loki was forcing upon him. Though, he wouldn't really call what was happening force anymore. Slowly, the bigger of the three moved closer and slipped a hand in between the bodies causing Tony to push up when Thor brushed against his pants. Thor was delighted to see just how happy Tony was for this to be happening.

"Brother, maybe a bedroom would be better suited to continue this?" Loki seemed to visibly growl against Tony's lips, not wanting the contact to end but he pulled away, eliciting a soft moan for more out of Tony's lips. "Fine." Loki growled and quickly teleported Tony and himself to the bedroom, leaving Thor alone.

"W-was that a good idea?" Loki just chuckled as soon enough, Thor was bounding through the door, a grin on his face that made him seem childish and puppy-like, but all the more loveable in Tony's eyes. "He is big, but fast on his feet after all." Loki shrugged as he sat back on his knees, staring down at Tony as if he was some sort of meat that needed to be butchered. This made Tony shiver slightly at the judging, mean eyes of the trickster. He soon relaxed when he felt the bed dip and Thor was at his side, radiating nothing but love, and warmth.

It was strange having the cold and warm sides of them both. On top of that, it was like light and dark. Loki the dark side, and Thor the eternal light. Tony was in slight awe at both of them, especially when Thor leaned in and captured Loki into a deep kiss which made the god moan and press into Tony's thigh. Tony could feel that Loki was enjoying himself.

"Isn't this a bit…. Incestuous?" Tony asked incredulously. Loki pulled away his eyes shooting daggers at Tony, about to retort when Thor started to laugh loudly as he shook his head. "Maybe just a bit, we are brothers but not by blood. Jotuns are known for incest, especially since they are an all-male race. In our worlds, this isn't wrong at all but actually quite normal." Thor explained as Loki seemed to relax at his brother's words. "Father quite enjoys the idea of us together. It is a way to merge two worlds who are not on such good terms." Loki spat out father with such malice, that Tony couldn't tell if he was agreeing with the old man or mocking him. He had no time to really contemplate their little incestuous threesome when he felt Loki jump him, quick, cool tongue shoved right back within his lips. Tony moaned quite loudly as he arched up into Loki, a hand feeling for Thor.

What Tony found surprised and scared him all at the same time. He had grabbed a hold of something, something large and hard and a small moan had escaped from Thor's lips. He knew exactly what that was. Tony had to pull away and ask, "What did you bring Mjolnir into the bedroom, Thor?" Thor looked at him a bit confused and shook his head, "No Anthony, Mjolnir is in the living room on the table. It would be most unwise to bring my weapon into the bedroom; it is made for battle not love." Thor sometimes really did seem dense. Loki had gotten the joke and was howling with laughter, his eyes shining with tears as he shook his head at his brother.

Thor was still slightly confused when Tony too started to laugh before he stopped, "Wait, did you call me Anthony? Please, don't call me that call me Tony." He said in amidst Loki's still howling laughter over that blunder of the thunder god. Thor nodded and then grabbed a fist full of dark, long, black hair and pulled Loki on top of him, silencing him with his lips as he bit and nibbled on them roughly. That made Loki moan and seem to relax completely. This pleased Tony slightly, seeing a slightly submissive Loki. Though, something in Thor's eyes jarred him. It was a look of pure unadulterated dominance. Something Tony knew could be there but had only seen when they were battling. The baby blues of Thor were normally warm and gentle in nature. This though, was all hunger and dominance.

Loki seemed to submit under that and pushed against his brother hungrily. Feeling braver, Tony sat up and moved towards them, slowly grabbing on Loki's butt and smirking when he pressed back for more. Oh yes, a submissive Loki? Now he was truly going to have some fun with this.

How submissive was yet to be seen when Thor growled a bit at Tony for touching Loki. Tony backed off and watched as Thor relaxed before he pushed Loki off. "Strip," the word wasn't a question but a command that Loki took seriously. He jumped and started to tear off his shirt when he heard yet another loud, low growl from Thor. "Slowly, give Anthony a show why don't you?" His voice was low, commanding and quite sexy to Tony. Tony coughed "Tony, please Thor _Tony_." He tried to empathize that but Thor seemed to ignore him. "Yes, just like that little brother." Thor purred. Though, to Tony that purr still sounded rough and dominanting.

Loki just whimpered as his shirt slid up and off of his lean, muscled body. Tony's mouth slightly opened. Loki was muscled, but on the sinewy side which was what Tony always wanted when he had his flings in college with men. Loki seemed to know how to move each muscle to get the ironman's attention. His attention was at full length in his pants and his eyes never left Loki as the trickster slipped from his tight pants and let them fall. What fell out made Tony feel dwarfed. Loki wore no underwear, and his cock was easily 3 inches longer than Tony's, yet still skinny. Tony wasn't some little guy down below either. He had an over the average size of dick and it was a nice width that ladies seemed to enjoy. Now, he was scared about how big the other brother could be.

Tony soon found this out when his eyes went back to Thor to see him devoid of any clothing by now. He too wore no underwear under his tight pants. "you know your place, Loki do it." Thor said in that ever calm, yet commanding tone. Loki quickly obeyed and plopped onto the bed. His hands were behind his back and his butt was as far up as his knees would allow him and his face was to the side on a pillow. Loki's eyes were shut tight as Thor took his belt and bound his wrists so Loki couldn't move. This made Loki whimper slightly and his cock bob, as precum oozed out slowly.

Tony gulped, about to ask when Thor looked at him and smirked. "We found out when he was imprisoned how much he enjoys being dominated. This is actually his favorite position." Tony couldn't speak as Thor seemed to lovingly caress his brother's arse before he grabbed it. "Bite a pillow, I am going in dry." He stated before giving one small rub so Loki knew and then thrusted into the hilt. Loki did bite a pillow and he screamed into it slightly. Tony was going to say something but the look on both of the god's faces, he knew better. Loki seemed to be enjoying the rough, dry sex and Thor was pounding at him like there was no tomorrow. Tony could only hope that Thor would be kinder to his own behind. 'Wait, what? No I am not a submissive! I will get a turn at Loki, right?' He asked himself, though was totally unsure of that, at this moment.

Thor looked over to Tony, never missing a beat as he smirked. "What do you think? Do you like seeing my brother in such a state? Look how hard he is, his cock is oozing and he's needing release. Maybe you should help and give him some of that relief what do you think man of iron?" He asked in a grunt. Tony gulped, and nodded before he moved under the bobbing trickster god. He wouldn't tell either of them but he had taken a few cocks in the day when he felt up to it, so he knew this wouldn't be too big of a deal. Slowly, he lapped the head of the cock and moaned at the oddly warm precum that was oozing out in gushes. He also was curious at his taste. Loki was quite sweet down there which was unheard of. Of course, both of the men were considered gods…

With one deep breath, Tony took Loki's whole cock down his gullet and he started to move in time with Thor's never relenting thrusts. Loki was reduced to quiet sobs and moans of pleasure, his body tense and twitching as he tried to comprehend all the pleasure going on. Tony gulped, his eyes closed as he relaxed and tried not to gag. The precum going down his throat was not really helping but he was enjoying it none the less. Loki's cock was cool but the cum was not and he would have to study him later on… He couldn't help it he was a scientist of course. Thor chuckled as he thrust a few more hard times. "Hmm, I wonder how you would like to taste his sweet cum. Loki, would you like to cum in Anthony's mouth?" Loki just moaned loudly in response and Thor laughed a barking laugh. "Alright then, cum Loki and show him how great you really taste. Cum for me, now." Thor demanded. Tony didn't catch it fast enough and he couldn't believe that Loki was able to cum completely on command. He had to stop moving and open as much as he could as the hot semen ran down his throat. Some did fall out of his mouth and into his goatee that he knew would need to be cleaned up. Loki finally stopped twitching and he pulled away, wiping away the drips that fell from his lips. "Wow, I have never seen that before…" Thor grinned when Tony had said that. "Oh, you haven't seen it all yet my dear man of iron." Thor said in a rather predatory tone. That made Tony gulp as he looked back at the gaping back side of a now spent, and tied up man. Thor had pushed Loki on his side and had unbound him but he didn't dare move without permission from his older brother.

"Strip for me Anthony. I heard many a great tell from women in New York of your beautiful body, I would like to see it for myself." Tony flushed and was about to deny him when his eyes caught Loki's green hues which told him saying no would mean quite the punishment that he would not be ready nor prepared for. Slowly, Tony stood and started to ever so slowly take off his shirt. Once that was removed, he went for his shoes which he took extra time before Thor growled. "I grow impatient!" At that, Tony had no idea what had happened but he was on his bed again stark naked.

Thor stood and seemed to drink in the site of the scientist that sat on his bed, cock hard and beading with his own precum at the head. "Loki, look how beautiful this man his. How perfectly shaped his human cock is. Would you like to suck it?" Thor asked curiously as Loki moaned and nodded. "Yes, please brother let me pleasure him as he did me." He pleaded. The pleading made Tony's cock twitch and Thor caught that. "I see the man of iron would enjoy it as well. Fine, suck Anthony off for me. I want a good show." He said, giving his brother's ass a nice loud smack. Loki yelped but quickly moved and dove down to suck off the precum in which made Tony moan.

"How were you able to fuck him without anything and without injuring him so badly? I mean come on he is one tight little ass and your cock is, well it's a monster." Tony asked up at Thor, who was idly stroking and tugging, just enough to keep him hard but not enough to get off from it. This made Thor break into another sadistic grin. "Well, I did tell you how his kind is an all-male race yes? Well, how in pray tell do you believe they reproduce? Males make their own lube. Yes I went in dry but his ass soon lubed itself up and he was able to take me just fine. Plus we have had months of practice." Thor explained. "Enough talk, enjoy your blow job." Thor snapped as he stood, stroking and watching Loki bob, suck, and lick as well as fondle Tony's balls.

Tony knew not to question either god anymore as his eyes closed and he drank in the sensations. It wasn't too long before he could feel himself drawing close. His balls were tightening and his cock feeling warmer in the cool mouth. He heard a muffled 'brofferrr.' From Loki to warn Thor he was getting close. "Not yet, Anthony. Loki." He commanded as Loki gripped the base right as Tony was on edge. He gripped hard enough it cut off the orgasm and Tony's body shuddered because of it. "F-fuck!" He shouted as he bucked. "Now, that is just mean, seriously." He groaned and Thor smirked. "I want you fully ready for when I take you. I want you to be so in need that you beg me to take, what I presume your virgin ass." Tony flushed but said nothing, which told Thor everything he needed to.

Loki kept up going and going and going. It seemed to go on forever and Tony was completely on edge the whole time. He could feel that Loki was still hard and precum was spreading across his leg and his sheets though he could care less at the moment. Thor finally bent over to Loki's ear and he said something that only Loki could hear. Soon enough, Loki had let go of Tony's cock and Thor said "now," before he heard a small, stifled shriek slash moan flow out of Loki's mouth around his cock. When that happened, Tony came with a loud cry as Loki too came against Tony's leg with no contact at all.

Tony was seeing stars, his cock slowly going limp as he fell back. Loki was still hard yet panting loudly as he laid back too. "What the fuck was that?" Tony asked roughly, sitting up to look at Loki. "He just came, again without so much as a touch!" Thor roared with laughter. "Months of imprisonment, he actually gave me the idea that he loved orgasm denial. I took it one step further and trained him. He can cum at any moment when I ask him. He can be completely unawares but if I say he must cum he will. Dinner parties are quite fun when I lean over and ask him to cum for me in his ear. He moans and gets cum all in his pants and must sit through the dinner without being able to clean up. No one is none the wiser but him and I." Thor said, smirking.

Tony had no words as he stared at the disheveled mess that was Loki. "T-that is quite, a-amazing." He finally stammered out. Thor nodded in slight agreement before he pointed to one side of the bed. Loki scrambled to it and laid down, ready to watch. "Now, it is my turn you see I have not gotten to cum, but both of you have. What will you do about that hmm?" Thor sneered at Tony. Tony felt himself spring back into attention and he gulped. "Well, Loki seems to be more prepared to take… your uh well you know than I am." Loki piped up quietly "Brother, he is a mere mortal you must prepare him and take your time or you could severely damage him in more than one way. Might I suggest you let me do the preparations and even maybe penetrate him? It will be easy to work him up from my cock to yours." Thor growled, "no, his ass and virginity is mine for the taking!" Tony had no words, his eyes wide. "Do you have lubrication?" Thor demanded from Tony.

Tony did enjoy the occasional anal play with other women and taking them from behind so he had a whole mess of it. "Y-yeah, nightstand." He mumbled, a bit scared. "Relax," Loki soothed "the more tense, the harder and more pain you will feel." Loki let a cooling, yet relaxing hand touch his side and Tony nodded. Thor soon enough came up with two tubes and ordered Tony on his back with knees to his chest. One hand was roughly tugging and playing with his cock, while the other had placed lube on his outer ring of muscles and was now slowly playing with it. For how rough he was, Thor was being very gentle with his fingers that were playing and pressing into him. He did tense but a soothing murmur from Loki settled him and he was able to take the calloused digit. Thor worked slowly with murmurs from Loki, cautions and be gentles. Thor was grunting, being rather impatient but Loki kept him calm enough to get Tony to take three whole fingers of the thunder god.

When he could barely feel the fingers, they were gone and he felt his body surge wanting the fullness. He moaned but was soon surprised with a slick, huge head pressing into him. This time, Thor was not being gentle. One hard press and he was fully seated within the now howling scientist. Loki sat up, alarmed but Tony waved him off as Thor sat completely still. He knew the waiting game. He was just happy to be inside of Tony at last. Thor's own breath was shallow and shaky as he tried to hold back. After what felt like decades to both the god and the iron man, Thor did a tiny, shallow thrust. When he was met with no resistance and Tony seemed to enjoy it with a low moan, Thor pulled almost all the way out and shoved back in. Tony winced but moaned at the pressure and nodded, urging Thor on. He could take it, and if he was too hurt there was Loki ready to heal, right? Tony at least hoped so. He also couldn't believe he was actually bottoming, but who wouldn't bottom to the giant of a man that was now riding his ass.

Thor's thrusts were never ending and Tony was blinded almost by the pleasure mixed pain he was receiving. He couldn't even comprehend enough to grab his own aching, bobbing cock to give himself some relief. All he could think about was how hot it was to have a god in his ass. After a few more hard thrusts, Thor slowed and looked to Loki, who was watching hungrily. "Do you wish to help finish him off?" Loki nodded excitedly and Thor nodded as Loki dived and took Tony fully into his mouth. This made Tony moan as he bucked, not sure if he should buck against the lips around his cock or the cock buried deep. Thor seemed to be getting closer, and Tony was following suit.

The thrusts were becoming uneven, and his breath was hitching as his eyes lolled shut. Loki worked harder and harder until Tony could no longer and he gave a loud cry, his cum once again filling the mouth of the trickster god he once hated so. Loki just seemed to moan and take all the cum into his mouth with ease. At that, Thor gave a few primal grunts and thrusts before he too let loose, shooting ropes of thick, hot cum into Tony.

When Thor was done, he pulled out and Loki had pulled off of Tony, his mouth still full of the scientist. First, Loki moved up and kissed his brother dearly, which elicited some lovely moans as Thor got a taste of the human. Once that was done, Loki crawled up and kissed Tony, who seemed to enjoy his own tangy taste against the sweet lips and tongue of the black haired god. He sighed contently as he laid down, his eyes falling shut.

Thor's demeanor had seemed to change and he slowly laid down next to Tony and pulled him into a bear hug mixed with naked spooning. Tony was too tired to protest but soon felt even more comfort when the naked Loki laid in front and put his arms and legs around them both, encasing the front of Tony in coolness and the back was on fire from Thor. He could get used to this, that was for sure.

Thor opened his eyes and looked to Tony. "I hope we pleased you Anthony. It has been our fantasy to have you in our bed for quite some time." Tony gave a tired chuckle as he nodded. "Not what I was expecting but it was very fun, big guy." Thor's face broke into his signature grins and his blue eyes filled with that same warmth that made Tony tingle. How could this gentle giant be so demanding in bed? He would have to question Loki later on, as well as get a sample of that strangely sweet cum. Tony fell into a slumber also wondering what Thor tasted like and if it was sweet too.

Fin?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Do not own don't claim to own just enjoy writing. It needs beta work and hopefully will get it soon!

The next morning Tony woke with a start. The warmth he had felt last night was gone and he was wondering if all that sex had even happened. Though, when he looked to his left and saw a still slumbering Loki, he knew that it had. Thor though, was gone and that perplexed him. Where could that man be? "JARVIS? Please locate Thor for me." Tony asked in a groggy, sleep filled voice. After a few seconds, JARVIS spoke up," Thor Odinson is in the kitchen sir." Tony nodded, and slowly untangled himself from the sleeping, and still lovingly naked Loki.

Pants were found and pushed on, over his hips as he adjusted himself with a grunt. At that, he was out of the bedroom and padding towards the large kitchen he rarely used. It was more or so a show or whenever Pepper was here and she decided he needed a home cooked meal. Tony also hired someone to cook for him once in a while. It wasn't that he couldn't cook, he just didn't ever feel like it, or he forgot that he had to cook to survive. It was like sleep, something he needed but often forgot about or dismissed.

"Hey, what are you doing there, big guy?" Tony asked cautiously as he watched Thor work in the kitchen. The male stopped a bit tense, but turned and smiled at him. "I figured after a night with two gods you would need sustenance!" He proclaimed in a booming voice. "Jane Foster taught me to cook with your human contraptions when I spent my time here on Midgard." Tony chuckled at that as he nodded. "Yeah, I guess something to eat would be nice."

Tony's stomach made a loud gurgling noise as he flushed a bit. When was the last time he had eaten? Hell, he couldn't really remember either. Thor went back to cooking; his large body seemed to have some sort of bounce to it as he moved from one place to another. Soon enough, there was a plate with eggs, toast, ham, and a waffle on the side. Tony was purely impressed by the fact that the god could cook and not burn down his kitchen.

"Hope you made enough, brother." Loki's cool tone rang as he too meandered into the kitchen. When Tony turned to look at him his eyes went wide. Loki stood full blown naked as if it was a normal thing. Loki glared at Tony and looked down at himself. "Is there something you do not like? Or does my state of attire, or there lack of appall you?" He snapped out.

"N-no you are still beautiful as ever, Lokes but I just wasn't expecting you to be so… Naked?" Tony said rather cautiously in hopes he didn't end up being strangled or worse by the trickster. Loki seemed to take that and sighed as he snapped his fingers and pants magically appeared over his privates. "Better?" He asked and sat down at the kitchen bar next to Tony. "Loki isn't fond of clothes. It is quite the normal occurrence for him to wander around his or my chambers completely in the nude. It is such a beautiful sight." Thor said with a grin as he nudged a plate of food towards Loki. Tony said no more as he dug into the food. He groaned at the taste and licked his lips. "Damn good, point break." He breathed around the toast.

Loki just snickered faintly and shook his head as he too dug in. Thor settled next to the two and he too started to eat rather loudly, and messily.

They all ate in silence and once they were done, Tony stood and grabbed their plates in the sink as he turned towards the two gods. "Now what?" He asked quietly as he smiled a bit sheepishly. Thor watched on curiously, "what do you mean, Anthony? Was the sex not good? Do you not wish for more?" Tony choked at Thor's words and Loki just chuckled under his breath lightly. "I. Uh, well, no that I mean… It was great but you see, it was a one night stand yes?" Thor looked confused and Loki was laughing lightly as he shook his head gently. "No, you are clearly mistaken. We are taken with you, human. We want you as ours. That means you will be with us. Is that a problem?"

Tony gulped, already feeling like he needed a good, stiff scotch. He sighed and moved to the small mini bar and grabbed out his finest, oldest scotch. He poured a drink and chugged it lightly, trying to give himself time to think of what to say without being disemboweled by the gods. "You do know who I am right?" He asked them both. Thor was about to answer but was stopped by Tony's hand. "Listen, I am a play boy and that is all I am. I tried a relationship. I even married Pepper in hopes I could settle down. I loved Pepper dearly, but I just rather sleep around. You guys want me to only sleep with you two? I just don't know how that will work out. I love women just a little too much after all."

Loki stood, and smirked as his form slowly shifted into a female version of himself. "What about this, Anthony?" The female Loki purred out quietly. Tony gulped, his adams apple bobbing as he took another hard drink. Thor was laughing merrily as Loki seductively moved to Tony, and ran his hand against the other. He groped him which made Tony jolt and he gulped again, feeling himself harden. "I can be man and woman enough for you. I have done this for Thor many a time and he enjoyed himself. I bet you would enjoy me too. If you don't like this I can maybe look a bit differently. Do you like blond?" At that, the dark haired vixen was now blond and had deep blue eyes, almost looking like a female Thor. Tony pulled away as Loki changed back into a male and settled back down as Thor howled with laughter.

"He is just as beautiful and great in bed as a female as he is a male. You would not be disappointed man of iron." He murmured as Tony adjusted his hardened member in his pants. "Yeah, I bet, point break," Tony murmured as he licked his lips. "Brother, maybe we should give him something to think on?" He asked curiously as he moved to Tony, pressing against him. "He is hard and maybe another round of sex with gods will change his mind?" Thor nodded, his eyes getting that dark gleam of dominance that Tony knew all too well from last night. "Yes, let's show him exactly what he is missing." He growled as he grabbed up Tony almost like a child.

"Hey!" Tony cried as he was thrown into a bridal style carry while Loki bounced next to his brother walking merrily with them as they headed back into Tony's big bedroom. Tony was promptly tossed to the bed as Thor and Loki both climbed into the bed next to him. Thor grabbed his pants and he tore them off with easy. Tony groaned at the rip and knew he would have to get a new pair; though monetary value wasn't really one he had to worry about so it wasn't too big of a deal.

"Be careful next time or I won't have any pants left after this!" Tony chided and Loki snickered "a fully naked iron man all the time? I could get used to that, what do you think brother?" Thor just nodded with that hunger in his eyes as he pushed Tony back down and started to forcibly kiss him. Their beards mingled and rubbed which was a new sensation to Tony but it wasn't that unpleasant at all to him. Tony could feel hands that were cool and instantly knew that Loki was groping and tugging at him which made him moan louder into Thor's lips. He had to pull away and take a deep breath as his eyes focused on both of the gods. Loki looked for approval from Thor and when the god gave it, he instantly swallowed Tony making him moan loudly as he arched up. Thor went to work and to was very naked and laying next to Tony. His low, deep voice was in his ear. "His mouth is delicious is it not? So cool and hot at the same time. It's the frost giant in him that makes his temperature so low." He growled as Tony groaned. Loki was paying neither of them mind, a hand stroking and playing with Tony as his mouth worked up and down his shaft. Loki gulped a few times, drinking down the pre cum that was slowly oozing out. He moaned at the taste, his green eyes looking up at Thor and Tony. Tony had turned and was once again lip locked with Thor, whose large hands were forced into his hair, playing with the brown strands that were just slightly greying in places.

Tony pulled away and gasped as he arched. "Close," he mumbled out and Thor chuckled as he said in his ear, "do you want him to taste it? Feel it? I know he will want to drink it. Do it Anthony, cum in my brother's mouth." A few more gulps and pumps and Tony was shooting himself down Loki's throat. Loki moaned and took it all in drinking him lovingly before he pulled away and grinned. "That was fun." Loki murmured as he kissed on Thor. Thor pulled away just enough so he could strip himself and Loki too was soon very naked.

Licking his lips, Tony looked at the two gods. "So I uh, have an odd question…" They both stopped to stare as he continued. "I know how Loki tastes and its very sweet and well, oddly warm considering how cold his body is. I don't know what you taste like, Thor… I was also hoping to get a sample to test?" Loki scoffed.

"You want to what?"

"Get a sample. I want to test your cum I have never tasted something so utterly sweet it was amazing." Tony said with a flush. Thor just chuckled slightly. "Let him later brother, he is a scientist it is what he does." Tony nodded as he moved closer to Thor. "Can I taste you now?" Thor gave a nod and Tony gladly went down on the bigger man. Loki too joined him, both of their mouths working the shaft of the thunder god. Thor moaned and pressed up as Tony's lips took the head and sucked and lapped. He was pretty amazed at someone who so loved women seemed so good at giving head to a man.

Loki on the other hand, was playing and sucking on Thor's shaft and balls, helping work the big man up for Tony. Soon enough, Thor was panting and thrusting erratically before he grunted out, "I'm going to cum," and with that he shot his load and Tony moaned, drinking it as fast as he could before he pulled away. He cleaned Thor off and then grinned a bit. "So, how do I taste Anthony?" Thor asked and Tony shrugged lightly.

"Your taste is completely opposite of Loki. It is warm and gooey and tastes… Harsh but good at the same time. Still very different from what I am used to with men here on Earth." Loki chuckled and pulled Tony into a kiss so he could taste some and moaned into his mouth, loving the mix of scotch, Tony and Thor's cum on his lips. When they finished, Thor set up and pulled Loki close. "Get me hard again, it's time for your release." Loki just nodded and went about sucking and playing with Thor until he was at full hardness. Once he was fully hard, Thor grabbed Loki and turned him so his back was to him. "I am going to take you just like this, so our man of iron can watch as I slowly fuck you." He growled into his ear. Loki just moaned as he was lifted and slowly slipped onto the bigger man's cock. Tony couldn't help but groan too, watching every inch disappear into the perfect ass of Loki.

Loki shifted and got comfortable as Thor slowly pulled him up and let gravity push him back down, grunting. Tony moved closer and was about to take the other god's cock in his mouth but saw the look from Loki. He stopped and cleared his throat. "Can I?" He asked Thor. A gleam of dominance and possessiveness rang into his eyes but he nodded gently. At that, Tony swallowed Loki who moaned loudly at both sensations attacking him from both sides. It was almost too much and within minutes Lokis mewing out, "Please let me cum brother, its too much!" Thor just chuckled and shook his head. Tony could feel the jerking and the tightness but he felt no release which still completely amazed him that Loki could hold back so well.

After another agonizing few minutes Thor was growling in his ear, "Do you want me to cum inside of you? Should I give you that pleasure? You haven't had me cum within in quite some time." Loki was whimpering his eyes closed mouth slightly open as he bounced and tried to get more friction in Tony's mouth. "Yes, yes brother please. I am nowhere near being in season just do it!" He whimpered. Thor grunted a few times and then said gently "Cum, cum Loki, cum into Tony's mouth now!"

Tony felt the hot rush and a cry from Loki as Thor too shuddered and groaned as he came within Loki's back side. Thor grunted and pulled out as Tony moved away and settled down. Loki looked happy and yet spent as he laid back. Tony couldn't help but say "Looks like you are a one trick pony eh?" Loki looked ready to kill as he jolted back up. "One trick pony!? You think it only takes one time to get me satiated? I can cum multiple times in one session. I can even get off four times then rest a few hours and be right back at it!" He nearly shouted as Thor just laughed and slowly slipped his arms around his brother. "Calm now, Loki we will show Anthony exactly how many times you can cum soon enough." Loki seemed to relax at this, but he was still shooting daggers and growling under his breath.

Tony sighed, "can you two please stop calling me Anthony? No ones called me that since I was kid. It is just Tony." He stated. Thor thought about it then nodded lightly. "Okay, Ant- I mean Tony." He breathed which just made Tony smile even more.

"So, you haven't given us an answer. Are you going to be ours or what?" Loki interjected. Tony thought about it for a few minutes then shrugged. "Sure, why not but don't be upset if I go chase another piece of ass okay?" This made Thor's eyes go back to dominant and possessive and he shot out, Grabbing and throwing Tony to the bed. "You are ours. You will not go find another piece of ass you will have our asses and that is it!" He snarled and Tony's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, okay, I get it!" Tony shouted as he struggled under the god. Thor relaxed and he pulled away as Loki moved towards Thor to calm him. "Humans are fickle things. So weak brother. You will just have to give him a chance." Thor just nodded as he rubbed his beard and sighed. "You are right brother. I will give him a chance. Please do not let us down, man of iron." Tony sighed as he shook his head. How did he suddenly feel like he would probably let them both down?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still no beta, this was a quick write mostly out of frustration so forgive me if it isn't good, please read review if you like I like criticism I take it well I promise!

A few weeks had passed in the Stark tower with very little hiccups. The gods didn't stay full time and that made Tony feel better. Thor had mentioned they had their own apartment in Midgard. Tony didn't even want to question how they could afford one but he shrugged it off and let it be. Pepper had come by on occasion to yell at Tony for not eating right or not sleeping, etc etc. A few times Thor had been there and Loki had to restrain his brother. Thor didn't understand that Pepper still cared for Tony, just not in that way and that she meant well. Loki did his best to explain it but Thor still would pout and growl and grumble about it all that night.

One morning, after another amazing night of sex, Tony woke up to Thor dressing rather quickly. "Whats the rush big guy? This is normally where Loki and I wander out into the kitchen where a beautiful array of food awaits us." Loki was partially awake, his green eyes opening slowly, "brother?" He asked curiously as Thor pulled on his shirt and sighed with a faint smile.

"I am sorry my loves but father is calling me home. There is unrest brewing in one of the realms and he needs me to go and settle it. Many people still wish Loki harm and death and they know he is out and alive and so sometimes battles start. I will be back within a few days time." Thor murmured, bending to lock lips with Loki before he pulled Tony into the now three way kiss. Tony pulled away sighing as he rubbed the back of his head. Now what was he going to do for sex? He had a feeling Thor would be none too pleased if Loki and him did it without him present…

"Brother? Would it be okay if Tony and I have a bit of fun with you gone?" Loki seemed to have thought of that as he asked curiously. Thor growled at first but Loki shushed him with a finger to his lips. "Just think, brother. I can start preparing him to be a proper sub. You know he doesn't exactly like submitting fully and its causing tension in bed. Why not while you are away, I start teaching?" He asked with a small, faint smile and an evil glint in the wickedly green eyes. Thor thought for a second as he looked Tony up and down and heaved a sigh.

"Fine, you two may have sex while I am gone. Please, heed my warnings if you take my brother do not place your seed within him. You must pull out." Tony gulped and nodded, mostly thinking it had to do with the fact that Thor was just that possessive.

"Sure thing, point break. No shooting my load into him. I got it." Tony said grinning lightly.

"I mean it man of iron. It would do none of us good if you were to plant your seed within his body." Thor said before he gave them each another kiss and then disappeared out the door. Soon enough, Thor was gone and Tony was sitting there curious as to why. Thor never seemed to cum within Loki either. When they did it was very rare only twice in the last three weeks had he seen Thor cum within him. "So, why can't I place my seed within your body?" Tony asked Loki curiously.

Loki just chuckled as he ran a hand through his messy hair, setting most of the strands into place. "You are rather dense. I can reproduce." He said softly. "Though, that was mostly in my female form that I have had children but there is a fairly good chance even as male I can reproduce. There are a few Jotuns known to be able to, especially the ones with royal blood. It is to keep the line pure and if only men are born, then the men must produce more offspring. Though, I must be in season and I am not." He said with a shrug.

"How will I know you are in season?" Tony asked curiously.

"Oh you will know." Loki just purred out a shit eating grin on his face as Tony shook his head.

"So you are going to teach me to be the submissive little thing Thor wants eh?" He asked as he propped himself up on his elbows. Loki shrugged.

"Maybe a bit. I was hoping we could do more. I should explain to you exactly what Thor wants. He is pleased with you, but you challenge him in bed and he doesn't really appreciate that." Loki stated softly, rubbing his hands through his thick locks.

"Why is he so dominant and why the hell are you so damn submissive? I mean you have such a bite and a fighter. You even make snide remarks to Thor and yet the minute his pants come off you are the doting house wife."

Loki showed teeth as he growled slightly, "I like it okay? If you really must know I like giving up that control. I will tell you that Thor hasn't always been this way I kind of bred him to be this way. I wanted a strong man like him who could control me when needed. He drank up what I taught him and now he's a bona fide dominant. We like releasing what we can't be to the public with each other and we have given you the pleasure of seeing that too. Do you think Thor wants people to know he's this evil bastard in bed? That he enjoys torturing me or he gets off making me cum with a single command? No, the world and public sees him as a gentle creature. He can't be that dark or people would turn on him." Loki explained.

Tony was slowly getting it and he nodded thoughtfully as he worried a lip between his teeth. His hand moved to his chest, touching the ark reactor that glowed there. Loki's eyes drifted down to stare. It was something that was there but totally unspoken. Thor just acted like it didn't exist, mostly to help Tony who he knew was self-conscious about it, and Tony didn't talk about it. "What exactly is that contraption in your chest?" He finally asked the human.

Tony looked down and frowned at it. "It keeps my heart pumping. It is a magnet and if I were to not have it shrapnel would have pierced my heart. It also is electric so if it is removed I go into cardiac arrest." He explained. "Which that means my heart stops pumping which is-" He as cut off with a wave of Loki's hand.

"I know what that is I am not an idiot!" He snarled and Tony was taken a bit but then his face split into a grin as he sat up and pecked Loki's lips. The sour look seemed to dissipate as he moved into the lips a small purr leaving his lips. Loki seemed to relax when Tony came back and slowly moved his lips upon Loki's. They kissed softly, gently. Lips were closed at first until Tony decided to dart his tongue out to taste the coolness of Loki's lips. That made Loki moan out and he opened his lips ever so faintly as the tongue slipped in to explore. Hands wandered the body of the human but stopped at his chest a bit unsure of what to do. They really never got this intimate with Thor lurking in the background ever so demanding and possessive over the two men.

Tony grabbed Loki's hands and placed them on his chest, even so much as letting one touch the ark reactor. Loki could feel the pulsing energy and it excited him slightly as well as intrigued him. Even though he was no scientist, he wished to know how the thing inside of the iron man worked. He would have to ask Tony to explain it in more details later on. Right now, all he could think of was how much he wanted to have sex with Tony. When he let a hand wander down to touch and feel him he could tell Tony too wanted it.

Tony pulled away for breath and looked down at the trickster god's hand. "So you sure this will be okay with him?" He asked as he slipped his own hands up and down the other's naked frame.

"He said it so, so yes I believe he will be fine with it. We asked his permission if he did not want it so he would have barred us from sex with one another. Thor is not one to say something he does not mean." Loki stated softly with a shrug. Tony nodded a bit as he thought it over, making him feel a bit better on that subject.

"Okay, good." Tony said with a sigh of relief. "I don't want to hurt his feelings… I won't lie these last few weeks have been amazing. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you guys now. I actually sleep and eat even if Pepper doesn't believe that." He thought curiously and grinned. Pepper still bugged him about his sleeping and eating habits. She was none the wiser when it came to what was really going down but he let her have her fun mothering and babying him. Tony still had his heart on Pepper, he loved her very dearly but he just couldn't settle down with her. He felt she deserved so much better than him.

He shook his head and smiled to Loki as he looked at him, coming back from his thoughts. Loki just chuckled lightly as he moved forward again to kiss and nibble on the man's lips as he wrapped his arms around him and tightly hugged him close to his chest. "Mmm, well Thor will be glad to hear it. He was worried you were only doing it because he scared you. If he knew you truly liked it he would be very pleased it is something you should tell him when he comes home. You will be greatly rewarded," He purred out seductively, hands moving to toy with Tony's tent in his sleep pants. Tony groaned slightly at the touching and moved his body towards it. Loki smirked as he grabbed the waist band and tugged them down roughly as he growled. "Look who is ready to play." Tony laughed a bit nervously as his cock bounced lightly.

"Still shocks me how much bigger you two hard compared to me." He murmured. "I feel… inadequate." He said thoughtfully and Loki just laughed softly.

"You have nothing to fear Tony, we like you just the way you are. Human, small, meek. Though, I think seeing you as a dominant for once will be fun. Will you bend me over and use me roughly? Maybe take me nice and slow?" He asked as he watched Tony's cock throb and bob with every word, taking it all in and making him even more aroused. "Or, maybe I should force you on your back and ride your cock to my heart's desire?" He asked eliciting a loud, low moan from Tony's lips. "I think we found our winner, but I much rather you take me in a rough, hard way I know you can manage. Then round two I will ride you." Loki said as he laid back, his own pants clad dick arching against the waistband, just begging to be let out.

Tony happily flipped onto his knees and grabbed the pants, helping Loki out of them, groaning at the sight of his large slender cock, bouncing and oozing with precum, "I never did get a sample, you will have to let me do that soon," Tony said as he watched the cock bob up and down. Loki just chuckled faintly. "When Thor comes back you can get a clean sample and study me as much as you like, if you will let me study that thing in your chest." Tony thought about it for a second then shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" At that, Tony was between Loki's legs and his mouth was around the cock between them. Loki groaned as he laid back and panted, watching as Tony sucked him to his heart's content. Tony's head bobbed up and down, his tongue lavishing the skin as he moved about, lapping the head and slit each new movement and tongue slip making Loki moan and mewl under him. Tony soon was prodding an unlubricated finger curiously a Loki's entrance. He suspected this would be easy with how Thor always took Loki completely dry and hard. Sure enough, he felt some sort of substance ooze out of the other's arse and he curiously pressed a finger inside, feeling more of the substance. "Holy cow you really do make your own lube!" Tony said as he pulled off of Loki's cock.

"Of course I do you dimwit! How in the hell do you think I fit that big cock of Thor's up there?" Loki said in a slight growling voice, a bit upset that Tony had stopped his ministrations on his cock. Tony just grinned as he pushed the finger up and about, pulling it slowly in and out to see where that spot was. Loki groaned a bit but guided Tony's mouth back down who happily obliged the god as he went back to sucking on him.

Tony easily slipped in a second then a third finger, prodding and probing until he got that mewl he wanted so desperately. The one that made Loki's hips thrust and his whole body shudder, even his dick. That mewl that made Tony's own dick quiver in want. He finally pulled away and pulled out his fingers which made Loki growl slightly. That growl instantly turned into purring as he felt Tony adjust and soon was pushing up and into his crease before breaking into his tight hole. A groan escaped Tony's lips as his forehead pressed against the older male's shoulder. He had to still his thrusts or he would cum way too soon from the odd sensations between him. It was a mixture of hot and cold around his groan. The slipperiness wasn't helping any and the fact he was now attached to one of the most beautiful men of all time also didn't help his matters as he slowly pulled out and pressed right back in.

He started a very slow pace at first, getting a rhythm since it had been way too long since he had topped anyone man or woman. Though, Loki's urgent thrusts back made Tony move a bit harder and faster as he licked and nibbled his ear. Loki's own head was thrown back and his mouth open as he used his arms to help steady himself and push back as Tony thrust in, getting him deeper and hitting all the right spots. "Mmm, I know Thor can make you cum with a command what if I commanded you to cum? Would you?" He asked. Loki tried hard not to laugh but a breathy laugh escaped anyway.

"Ngh, Thor took months to train me with orgasm denial. My body is set to his voice not to the words itself. You could try but I can tell you that you will undoubtedly not succeed in making me get off that way. Alas you must use the old faithful method of your body and your hand on my cock. This is doing an amazing job for someone who thinks of himself so inadequate." Loki purred back into Tony's ear who moaned and thrust up harder which in turned made Loki cry out happily.

Tony grunted as he worked up a bit of a harder, faster pace all in which Loki met with ease. Of course, he was a god after all. His lean muscles tensed and rippled and his body shuddered. He couldn't grab himself if he were to keep himself in the sitting position, so his cock just bounced about while Tony took him. Tony could see the oozing precum drip and dribble down the shaft and if he knew it, Loki was close by the way his body was responding. So, Tony happily grabbed his shaft after he shifted his weight to one arm and started to stroke in time.

The stroking along with the roughness of his thrusts got Loki really going. His mewls turned into squeals almost and his voice got louder as he moaned, not sure if to thrust into the hand or into the cock so he was left trying to do both. "C-c-close!" Loki stuttered out and Tony grinned as his lips touched Loki's ear.

"Cum for me then. I want to feel you cum all over my hand, shooting up on your stomach and chest and even on mine if you think you can." He purred. "Do it Lokes, now." With the words and the hard thrusts Loki gave a final shout before his whole body went rigid and he came. His cock shot ropes of semen up and all over both of them. Loki's ass was like a vice grip and that just made Tony moan as he felt the grip on top of the quivering muscles. His own orgasm was just seconds away as he attempted to pull out. When he had started to, he felt the legs of Loki wrap around him and he looked at him questioningly. Loki shook his head, "no do it inside of me, please." He pleaded and Tony moaned.

"But Thor-"

"Fuck what Thor said! I am not in season you will do no harm please now!" Loki growled out as he shifted back and ground hard into Tony making Tony's own orgasm finally hit the edge and he moaned out, body shivering as his semen filled Loki up. Loki whimpered happily at the feeling of being full and slowly laid down, his legs unwrapping off of the iron man as he sat back on his butt.

"Well, that was fun." Tony murmured, looking down to see a cum soaked and filled Loki looking rather satisfied. "Mmm, I hope we can go for a round two in a bit?" He asked with a grin. Tony gave his own back as he nodded.

"But first we should probably have breakfast." Tony said gently.


End file.
